She
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: It's hard being the ace of a boys basketball team. Especially when you're a girl.


"Kagami-kun!"

Looking up, the power forward gave the other teen a warm smile.

"Hey, Kuroko! What's up?"

The two teens shared a greeting kiss, smiling unconsciously. "My grandmother is making supper tonight and told me to ask you if you'd like to eat with us."

The redhead smiled at the old woman's generosity. Not once had Kuroko's family members ever treated her with anything less than kindness.

"Ah, well I guess I could-" a familiar ringtone went off in her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered, her low voice as excited as it was curious.

"Ah~ Tai-chan! How are you?" The pinkett giggled at the other end of the line. "I'm fine, you?" The pinkett gives a cheery reply.

"I actually wanted to ask, are you doing anything right now?"

Kagami raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Uh no, not right now. Why?"

"Great! Dai-chan's being stingy and won't go shopping with me." Her pout could be heard through the phone. Kagami had to hold in a groan, already knowing where this was going.

"If you wanna shop I'm down but I kinda got invited to eat with Kuroko's family."

"Oh, no worries. We can just go to a few shops! We'll be done just in time for you and your man to 'have dinner'."

Kagami almost choked from the suggestive tone in her voice.

"We are having dinner!" She protested, face bright red. "Just dinner, that's all."

She swore their was a flicker of disappointment in her lovers eyes.

"Damn Bakagami, at least give the poor guy head or somethin'." The rather vulgar statement followed by a loud screech of "Dai-chan!" made the redhead blush madly.

"I-I'm going to go get dressed. Meet me in 10." She hung up before the other could reply.

Sighing, the girl threw her phone on a near by bench before tugging at her shirt.

Kuroko watched the way his girlfriends eyes dimmed as she stared at her topless form in the mirror. If anyone were to walk in at this moment, all they would see is a teen looking at himself in a mirror. They'd see it as another boy checking out the progress of intense training on his body. That's what anyone else would see.

That isn't what Kuroko sees.

As he looks at the taller figure, the boy sees a teenage girl. She looks dishearted and confused as she stares at her body.

A body that doesn't suit her.

Instead of nice well rounded breast, the girl adored a flat muscular chest.

Instead of slim hips she has a straight waist with wash board abbs.

Wrapping his arms around her midsection, the midsection that he knew she despised, the boy kissed the back of her neck.

"Stop it, Taiga. You look beautiful."

His eyes softened when the others body tensed. "K-Kuroko." She whispered.

The bluennet gently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. His heart clenched at the sight of tears running down his lovers cheeks.

Leaning in, the boy captured a set of plump rosy lips in his own.

"I love you."

The confession made Kagami's cheek turn bright red. "Yeah, love you too."

A full smile spread across his face as the sorter boy kissed her again.

"Sorry for being late, Tai-chan!" The pinkett ran up and hugged the other girl. Pulling away, Kagami looked up to see a set of familiar navy colored eyes staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow and the bluenett just shrugged. "Yo, Bakagami."

The darker teen put his hand on the back of her neck, effectively holding her in place as he kissed her. Unlike the sweet kisses she shares with Kuroko, this one was more heated.

The kiss, wild and possessive, lasted a good solid minute. They only separated due to the (unfortunate) need of oxygen.

"Tetsu told me you were having a little fit earlier. You ok?" Most people would be in shock by the gentle look that adored the bluenetts features as he stared at his lover.

Said lover lowered her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just-"

"-didn't like what you saw in the mirror?" They both became silent. Satsuki frowned. She suddenly felt as if she were intruding.

"Um, Tai-chan?" Said girl glanced at her. "If you don't want to, we can go shopping another day."

Worry and guilt flashed in the redheads eyes. "No! I mean, you came all this way. I'm fine, don't worry."

She gave off the most convincing smile she could muster (which did nothing to fool Aomine and Momoi).

The next few hours were pleasant. Kagami and Momoi chatted about school and basketball, conversations light and pleasant. Seemingly uninterested in their conversations, Aomine decided to stay quiet.

After exchanging goodbyes with the pinkett, Kagami and Aomine left for Kurokos house.

Due to the lack of people on the street Aomine felt it was a good time to reach for his girlfriends hand. A small blush spread across the girls face.

"Aomi-"

"I love you, baby."

To say Kagami was surprised by the sudden confession was an understatement. Smiling, she gave him a small Peck on the lips. "I love you too."

Aomine knew how much her body troubled her, so when Kuroko told him about her little brake down he knew he had to try and make her feel better.

The ringing of a phone pulled him out his thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?" Aomine raised a brow and Kagami mouthed a simple 'Kuroko'.

"Yeah...uh huh...uh huh...alright I'll tell him." She laughed as she hung up the phone.

"What'd Tetsu want?"

"He told me to tell you that his grandma said it was cool for you to come over. He figured you were following me." She giggled.

He grunted in respons. 'Well' he thought 'at least the woman can cook.'

"Ah, Kagami-kun!"

An old woman with faided blue hair wrapped her arms around the teen. The elders body looked thin and worn, but her eyes shined with a youthful light. Turning her head to look at Aomine, she grinned.

"You too, get over here!" She proceeded to hug the other teen with just as much enthusiasm.

"It always makes me happy to see Tetsuya's friends. I hope you boys enjoy supper. I made beef stew with garlic bread chunks inside. Tetsuya said you use to eat that a lot in America."

Kagami grinned shipishly, internally greatful for the generous meal. "Thank you so much, Kuroko-san."

The trio proceed to enter the house, heavinly smells of cooked meats and baked bread attacked their noses.

"Hot damn it smells good in here." Aomines had to touch his face to make sure their wasn't any drool. The redhead nodded in agreement.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," Kuroko greeted them from the living room. The redhead smiled and walked over to her boyfriend.

The couch caved under her weight as she sat beside him. The couch shifted yet again and soon a pair of tanned arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

It's moments like these, the moments were Kuroko is stroking her face and kissing her lips while Aomine buries his head in her neck, that make the redhead thankful for coming back to Japan.

"Ugh, that was too good. It's official, your grandma's the best." Patting her stomach, Kagami sighed in content. The woman sure knew a thing or two about being in a kitchen. The girl would never understand how her boyfriend could barely manage to make an egg on his own.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Taiga."

The trio were currently laying in Kuroko's room, the bed barely holding them. Aomine laid on his back with Kagami on top of him and Kuroko on her.

"I guess we're spending the night here?" The way the tips of the bluenetts fingers caressed Kagami's hip suggested that the question wasn't as innocent as it seemed.

"Pervert," she slapped his arm,"Tetsuya's mom and grandma are still here!"

"Yes, Aomine-kun, we can't do such things while they are still awake."

"Tetsuya!"

"Haha, see! Tetsu's got the right idea." The two boys fist bumped, causing Kagami to turn bright red.

"You guys are the worst," she sighed. The comment held no real bite to it considering this wasn't the first time her lovers acted like horny teenagers around her.

An unexpected moan escaped her when a set of teeth pulled at her ear.

"Baby..." both boys rubbed against her making another embarrassing noise leave her.

"Y-you guys, they're st-ill awake." The words barely left her before she threw her head back. Two pairs of lips attacked her neck, her low groans filling both boys ears.

The kisses traveled north until a soft pair of lips were apon hers. Her lips curled into a small smile and she responded to the tender kiss.

Aomine muttered something under his breath, gently kissing her forehead.

Kagami sighed blissfully. She loved the feeling of both her boyfriends loving on her. The way their hands freely roamed her body, a burning sensation left after every touch making the girl go wild with pleasure.

A shiver ran up her spine when a low chuckle sounded in her ear.

"Try and stay quiet, m'Kay?"

That was the only warning she got before both boys devoured her.

"Aomine-kun, your mother's on the phone."

The light voice coming from the other side of the door was loud enough to get the boys attention.

Scowling, the teen moved towards the door, reaching for his shirt in the process. "I'll be back," he mumbled bitterly before exiting the room.

Kuroko glanced in Kagami's direction and gave her a small smile. She returned it full force, her hand reaching for his.

They stayed just like that, fingers intwined and gaze locked, as they waited for the darker teen to come back.

A shiver ran up the redheads spine. Damn, they hadn't even gotten to the good part before Kuroko's mom interrupted them. The girl sighed and decided to put some clothes on before she ended up catching a cold.

She was in the process of pulling her pants back up when Aomine walked back in.

"Aww man, don't tell me I took too long!" Grinning at the others pouty face, Kagami winked at him.

"Sorry, hun. Next time be faster. I almost got sick waiting for you."

The bluenett snorted in disbelief but decided to keep it to himself. Walking toward the bed, he layer his head across his girlfriends lap and closed his eyes.

He couldn't see it, but he knew his little redhead was smiling. Her fiery red eyes were probably bright, her smile large and toothy. Now that the image was stuck in his head, he needed to see it for real.

Slowly opening his eyes, he was met with something even better than what he imagined.

Her lips were twisted into a gentle smile, eyes lidded and burning with something that only he and Tetsu were blessed to see.

"I've been meaning to ask you," all attention was on Kuroko. "What did your father say?"

"Say 'bout what?"

"You know what."

Both boys watched the girls body freeze, her eyes glued to a random spot on the wall. She swallowed and both boys swore there were tears in her eyes.

"We said no." Her grave voice was barily audible.

"What do you 'we'? Taiga, you've been looking forward to this surgery for months a-"

"-like I said, we said no!" She snapped. Aomine's heart clenched when he felt hot tears fall on his face.

"T-they said we couldn't-couldn't go through with it." She swallowed thickly. "I mean, we could have, but..." Kuroko wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed in his shoulder.

It must have been a big but if she said no. They knew how important this surgery was to her.

After all, this was going to be the surgery that gave her the body she's always dreamed of.

By now her cries seemed to calm down, reduced to quiet sniffles.

"They said I'd have to start taking hormones first, but I'd have to quit sports while taking them."

Her lovers eyed her with pity. Of coarse she wouldn't take them if it went she'd never get to play ball, even if it was just for high school.

"Taiga," pale fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "This had better not be another one of your episodes about letting the team down."

Navy eyes widened in surprise. The smaller boy looked pretty pissed off, not that Aomine blamed him.

Guilt flashed in her crimson eyes, proving the bluenett to be right.

"You don't understand," she whispered. "I can't just leave you guys! How am I suppose to tell the team that the reason I can't stay on the team is because I decided to start taking medication for a surgery my dad isn't fully comfortable with me going through yet!"

She was no longer crying, though her voice was strained.

Aomine gave her an unimpressed look. "You done yet?" He asked.

They both looked at him in shock. The teened sighed and flicked his girlfriend on the forehead. "You really need to learn to let shit go. You've been bitching and complaining about how bad you've been wanting this surgery and now all of a sudden you're ready to give up on it?"

"I'm not-"

"-shut up," he glared at her, "I'm not done." She pinched her lips together and quietly listened.

"Your team loves you, you Bakagami! They won't shun you because of this. Hell, knowing them they'll probably just congratulate you for being able to go through with it."

"Aomine-kun is right, Taiga. We've all seen the way you look at yourself in the mirror. You aren't happy."

He pecked her lips with his while Aomine put both her hands in his.

"You deserve to be happy," Aomine mumbled. "If that means quitting the team then that's what you've got to do."

Kagami sucked in a shaky breath. Both of their words touched her heart in a way that left her crying in both of their arms with her head resting against the smaller bluenetts shoulder.

But she was smiling.

It warms her heart to know her lovers care this much about her. The way they embrace her, tight and close, shows just how much this is getting to them. After hearing what they had to say, she knew her choice was obvious.

She needed to make a call to her father.


End file.
